


bedrest

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [343]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Broken Bones, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Glimadora - Freeform, bedrest, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Adora is under bedrest and is not amused.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [343]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234367
Kudos: 29





	bedrest

Glimmer walked up the stairs of the castle, carrying an extra large bucket of ice cream. It was fresh out of the freezer, and was icy cold as she gripped it and cooled her skin. This was exactly what Adora needed.

Adora had sprained her ankle, and was not fit to walk, she was in forced bedrest. Glimmer knew how hard it must be for her, Adora hated to take it easy, even by choice, and always had to move. For someone like her, having to lay still for days, maybe even weeks, must be torture.

She had even tried to heal herself in She-ra form, but no. Apparently her powers worked on anyone  _ but _ herself. Neither knew if it was because she was the wielder, or if the healing only worked on etherians. But no matter the answer, Adora was still in bed with a sprained ankle.

So, she hoped that she could cheer her up.

She opened the door to her chambers, and saw Adora laying in bed, clearly bored out of her mind.

“I brought you some ice cream.”

“What flavor?”

“Chocolate. I’m sorry that I couldn’t get you strawberry, I know that’s your favorite, but Bright Moon still hasn’t replenished it’s stock since Mermista ate it all.”

“It’s fine, I love chocolate too. Thank you.”

Glimmer handed it over, along with a spoon, and Adora immediately began to dig in, before continuing the conversation between spoonfuls. Ice cream really was perfect in this situation.

“Do I really have to stay in bed?”

Glimmer nodded, and Adora let out a tired groan as her response.

“Yes Adora, your leg needs to heal. It’ll just get worse if you strain yourself while it’s healing.”

“I know, I know. But this is torture. For how much longer do I need to be here?”

“For atleast another week.” Glimmer answered. “Maybe less, but that’s only if my dad and I manage to gather the ingredients necessary for a healing spell.”

“Then, I’m putting all my faith in you two. I really wanna walk again.”

“Don’t worry Adora, you will, I promise. But, you gotta be patient.”


End file.
